


Amy fucks Basil while talking in Psycho Quotes from Borderlands.

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Borderlands, Brennus - Tieshaunn
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summarized in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy fucks Basil while talking in Psycho Quotes from Borderlands.

Amy burst into Basil's bedroom, naked as usual.

"It's time for my pound of flesh!" Amy cried out as she jumped on top of her brother and began furiously ripping away his clothing.

Basil quickly recovered from the shock as Amy began to slide his boxers away. "Amy, What are you doi-"

"Flavor me fancy, but you really put the pants in panting!" Amy giggled as she finally revealed his member.

Basil quickly shot his hand out to cover himself but it was too late, Amy had already grabbed his dick.

"I'm gonna beat you to life!" she laughed, fapping Basil until he was erect and then jumping on top of him completely.

Basil could only watch in horror as she positioned herself and slid Basil into her wet mound.

She pinned her brother down, slowly going up and down and picking up speed.

"It's inside me!" she announced in ecstasy. "IT'S INSIDE ME!"

"Amy," Basil pleaded. "Please, no..."

It was too late. Amy shivered in excitement, then announced "Unleash the ORGASM!"

They both came.


End file.
